Wireless networks are widely configured to provide various communication services such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and the like. These networks may be comprised of many different types of cells, such as macro cells and small cells. For example, small cells may be used to enhance network capability areas were network requires more resources. For example, densely populated areas may need more network capability to serve all terminal devices in the area. However, macro cells may cause interference for users which are served by small cells. Interference causes the network to lose capacity.